Not A Day Goes By
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Sequel to my story "Please Remember Me" I put a short summary on the first chapter, you don't have to read the first one, but it'd be a good idea. Basically, Abby's POV away from Gibbs, then Gibbs' POV away from Abby, Chapter 3 up COMPLETE!
1. Got A Memory Of You, I Carry In My Soul

Sequel to my story "Please Remember Me", if you didn't read that story, basically Gibbs and Abby were together, and then they caught a case where a man murdered his wife and daughter. Gibbs lost it, started seeing himself murdering Shannon and Kelly, and he starts drinking more, and telling Abby to stay at her apartment, not to come back to his house. He finally decides that he can't love Abby like he loves her, and tells her that. He needs a break in their relationship, and she tells him that there is no such thing, and then she leaves, resigning from NCIS and going somewhere. Everyone's upset with Gibbs, and Gibbs is heartbroken, but he thinks Abby's better off without him. That's where I stopped, and this story starts a year in the future. Things change, a lot, but I'll explain. Enjoy!

--

_Got a picture of you_

_I carry in my heart_

_Close my eyes and see you_

_When the world gets dark_

_Got a memory of you_

_I carry in my soul_

_I wrap it close around me_

_When the nights get cold_

"Abby, can you watch Lee for us? We're planning on actually having dinner and a movie out tonight," Abby's brother Mark called from the house. Abby was playing catch with 3 year old Lee, Mark's and Jennifer's daughter, Jennifer being Mark's wife.

"Sure," Abby called, having got off work early. She was the forensic scientist for the New Orleans lab, having good referenced from NCIS when she resigned over a year ago. It amazed Abby that it had been a year since she had last seen Gibbs, the man that still held her heart. She didn't even know if she still held his, a year was long enough for someone to move on, but hope still blossomed in her heart that he still loved her.

Her newfound friends knew about Gibbs, just didn't know him by his name. They had all told her to go back to him, but she couldn't walk back into a life of hurt and pain again. Still, his image haunted her dreams night after night, soothing her instead of causing her pain, as the real Gibbs did. Dream Gibbs was loving, kind, and sometimes sarcastic.

Mark and Jennifer had given Abby looks when she arrived, like 'are you okay' kind of looks, and they still did, but now the look they got back was 'I'm fine' instead of 'no I'm not' looks. A lot can happen in a year, but her family's concern was one thing that couldn't be changed.

Jennifer appeared in the door, wearing a pair of jeans and a sparkly blouse. "Thank you, Abby," She said gratefully, and Abby waved her hand, saying,

"Go on, before I change my mind,"

"Gladly," Jennifer said wryly, disappearing back into the house they all shared in New Orleans, and Abby heard Mark honk as he and Jennifer got into the car and drove off.

"Well, Lee, it looks like we've got a girl's night in!" Abby exclaimed, looking down at the little girl with a fond smile.

"Yea!" Lee said happily, bouncing up and down, feeling Abby's excitement. Abby laughed as she swung Lee into her arms, bouncing her up and down as she walked into the house and locked it.

As she popped "Cinderella" into the DVD player on the TV, her minds strayed to the surprise get-together her friends back at NCIS had thrown in New Orleans the other week.

--

She had gotten a letter from Tony, telling her to meet him at Happy Harry's Hangout in downtown New Orleans. When she got there, everyone's smiling face greeted her.

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Jenny, Ducky and Palmer were all there, but the face she most wanted to see, Gibbs, wasn't there. A grin snuck onto her face as she hugged them all enthusiastically, babbling about how she was doing, and asking how they were doing. By the time they all settled down at their table, Abby had explained how she lived with her brother, sister-in-law and niece.

Ziva and Jenny took Abby aside to talk without the guys listening in, and Ziva told Abby quietly that she and Tony had started seeing each other, but only Jenny, and now Abby, knew. Jenny told her she was going on a second date with this guy she met, Alex Normandy. The three girls gossiped for about 10 minutes before Tony snagged Abby's arm and dragged her back to their table.

The next few hours were the happiest she had been since moving to New Orleans from Washington. Ducky shared tales of his mother, while McGee discussed the latest war games with her. Tony got into a deep discussion with her about them movies that had come out over the past year, and Palmer talked about how working with her was easier than with the new guy. At this, everyone glared at Palmer for bringing work up, and he just hastily said, "Well, I miss you, Abby, a lot,"

"Aw, I miss you too, Palmer," Abby had replied, and gave him a hug.

The NCIS group stayed for a few days, but then they had to get back on a plane and go back to DC, where Gibbs was waiting, as they had an important case. Abby saw them onto the plane, and tearful goodbyes and hugs had been passed around. They all promised to keep in touch, and then they boarded. Abby watched the plane disappear into the sky, and then trudged back to her car, driving home.

--

Abby snapped herself out of her memories, and found the movie credits already rolling, and Lee was asleep on her lap. With a gentle smile, Abby carefully stood up, cradling Lee in her arms as she walked slowly to her room. As she put Lee down in her bed, her cell phone rang.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I'd say just fine_

_But the truth is, baby,_

_If you could read my mind_

With a jolt of shock, her eyes read the name on the caller ID: Gibbs. Her whole body froze, and the cover-up of lies she had masked herself with in the past few months crumbled. Her brain screamed at her hand to pick the phone up, but her hands weren't cooperating. A few rings later, the phone stopped chirping, but a new voicemail showed up on her screen.

This time her hands worked, carefully flipping the phone open and dialing her password to access her voicemails. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath as she listened,

"Abby, it's Gibbs. I, uh, I just needed to hear your voice," He confessed, and then paused for a moment, taking a breath and continuing, "I hate living vicariously through the stories I hear from everyone else, and I just had a bad feeling that something had happened. Just, give me a call back whenever you get this, if you can ever find forgiveness for me. I'm sorry, Abbs. Bye." He rushed through the last few sentences, like he was saying them before he lost his nerve.

Abby's mind whirled with the implications of Gibbs' apology, and she went to hit redial when her phone chirped, but the caller ID this time was her brother's cell. "The house is still standing, Mark, I promise," She said exasperatingly, but then a voice other than her brother's said,

"Um, who is this?"

"Abby Sciuto. Who is this?" Abby asked, hearing that cop distinction in his voice, and knew this phone call wasn't going to end well.

"Officer Eric Meriden, miss. Are you Mr. Mark Sciuto's sister?"

"Yes I am. What happened? Is Jennifer there?" Abby asked desperately, already going for her coat.

"I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Sciuto were involved in a drunk-driving accident on the freeway. Both were killed instantly, Miss Sciuto, I'm sorry," Officer Meriden said gently, and Abby almost dropped the phone. Grief clouded her face and she sank to the couch, saying,

"Oh my God,"

"Can you tell me your address, Miss Sciuto?" Officer Meriden asked quickly, knowing what grief-stricken family members were capable of. Abby rattled it off absent-mindedly, and then hung up. She let her phone fall to the ground, and dropped her head into her hands, letting sobs wrack her body as she tried to imagine her life without Mark and Jennifer.

Suddenly she bolted to her feet, dashing to Lee's bedroom, where the little girl slept peacefully, and her heart broke into pieces, thinking of how she didn't have parents anymore. Abby decided right then and there that no matter what, she would take Lee and raise her as her own, and the Child Services people couldn't argue, as she was the last blood relative that Lee had.

It was times like this that Abby really wanted Gibbs to be in the next room, to hold her and let her snuggled deep into his chest to hide from the world. There wasn't a single day that went by without that wish stuck in Abby's mind, with Gibbs' memory locked into her mind.

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time_

_You're still with me it's true_

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby,_

_Not a day goes by_

--

End of chapter 1! I'll probably have 3 chapters, like I did in "Please Remember Me". Next chapter will be Gibbs' life since Abby left, and then the third chapter will possible be both of them, not sure yet. Thanks so much for reading, and let me know what you think! Thanks! Adios for now!


	2. Wishing You Were Next To Me

Chapter 2 is up! This is Gibbs' life since Abby left, mostly misery, and then a blast from the past jolts him into action, into calling Abby. Still "Not a Day Goes By" by Lonestar, just more of the lyrics! Enjoy!

--

_I still wait for the phone_

_In the middle of the night_

_Thinking you might call me_

_If your dreams don't turn out right_

_And it still amazes me_

_That I lie here in the dark_

_Wishing you were next to me_

_With your head against my heart_

A week had passed since Abby disappeared, and Gibbs hadn't slept but a few fitful hours each night. He knew the team detested him, he could see it in every look they gave him when they thought he wasn't looking. Truth be told, he deserved them, probably more. He wouldn't be surprised if Ziva or Jenny slapped him for what he had done to Abby.

Ducky had reiterated what he had said before, when he and Gibbs had gotten into a verbal spar over Abby.

"She left me Duck, I didn't leave her," Gibbs had spat, and Ducky replied quietly,

"No. You just made it impossible for her to stay."

Ducky had left right then and there, and left Gibbs feeling even more miserable than before. Even his normal remedy: throwing himself into his work, didn't work this time, because he saw Abby everywhere he went.

The new lab tech, some new guy whose name he thought was Alex, but could be Jeff for all he knew. Mostly he made the rest of the team deal with him, because he couldn't face going down to the lab that was no longer Abby's.

He had seen it once, Abby's touch was gone. There were posters of the latest war and horror movies in the office area, but the rest of the lab was bare. Abby's pictures were gone, every sign that she had ever been in there had been obliterated.

The nights were the worst, laying there, staring at the phone, begging for Abby to call him like she used to do whenever she had a bad dream or couldn't sleep. He knew she wouldn't, because if he even wanted Abby to consider forgiving him, which was a stretch, he'd have to call her and beg her to come home.

He wasn't ready to do that. He wasn't sure if he could make Abby stay if she did come back.

His arms itched to hold Abby close, like he used to after their lovemaking. She'd settle her head on his chest and he'd stroke his fingers through her hair in comforting silence. It was common for him to pull Abby's pillow to his chest and press his face into the fluffy material, inhaling deeply and smelling the faint scent of gunpowder and sawdust. It was a heady smell, especially combined with the image of Abby lying in bed next to him.

Needless to say, many cold showers followed moments like that.

--

The next day, Gibbs strode into work, and saw his worst nightmare sitting in his chair, by the name of former Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann. She had retired to Hawaii, or so he had thought. Tony, Ziva and McGee were already sitting at their desks, and Gibbs could read their faces perfectly. Ziva was obviously contemplating killing the woman, she just couldn't decide how. Tony was glaring at her, while trying to figure out why in the hell she was sitting there. McGee was confused, checking the news or whatever he was doing on his computer, probably trying to figure out how she had gotten there, and if she had come out of retirement.

And with a sigh, Gibbs walked into one of his own personal hells.

"Jethro," Hollis said in acknowledgement with a smile, and Gibbs stood in front of her, narrowing his eyes and saying,

"Why are you sitting in my chair?"

"Oh, it's nice to see you too," She said sarcastically, getting up and moving out of the way as Gibbs swiftly moved to his chair, but didn't sit down.

"What are you doing here?" He reiterated, and Hollis's eyes flickered to the elevator and then back. Gibbs refused by not moving and repeating his question, "What are you doing here, Hollis?"

"Well, I'm thinking about coming out of retirement." Hollis admitted, a little peeved that Gibbs wouldn't have this conversation without Ziva, Tony and McGee obviously listening.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I'd say just fine_

_But the truth is, baby,_

_If you could read my mind_

"Good for you. What does that have to do with NCIS?"

"I'm thinking of coming to work for NCIS, with you and your team," Hollis said, emphasizing on the word "you".

"No." Gibbs said flatly, and Hollis's eyes filled with indignation.

"And why not?"

"Because you're not a part of my team," Gibbs replied, turning his computer on.

"I was," She said coldly, making it clear she wasn't going to give up, not without a fight. She was in for a big surprise, because Gibbs was ready and willing to fight.

"Not anymore." He stated, and Hollis said sharply,

"You're not even going to consider it?"

"Nope. And would you like to know why, Hollis?" He replied, straightening up and his eyes boring into hers.

"Why yes, I would," She snapped, and he replied,

"You come swooping in here not a month since she left, thinking you can snatch me up, comfort me and take care of me and my broken heart. I've got news for you, Hollis Mann, I only need one person at the moment, and that person sure as hell isn't you."

"Wow, that's some grip that hooker has on you, Jethro," Hollis said, her tone impressed. Tony, Ziva and McGee stood up with outraged looks, but Gibbs held out a hand, his face obviously saying 'sit down. I will handle this'.

"Are you calling Abby a hooker, Hollis?" Gibbs replied, stepping closer to her, his tone more dangerous than anyone had ever heard it before.

"Well I guess I am. She didn't love you, she just loved the fact that she could have you so easily, and I'm sure the sex was great. That's what she loved. That's why she's a hooker. See, I love you, not the sex, Jethro, that's why I'm better." Hollis replied, obviously thinking she was going to win now.

"Bull. Abby was a better woman than you could ever be," Gibbs started to say, but Hollis cut him off, rolling her eyes and saying,

"Woman? She's a child, Jethro."

"Could've fooled me. You're the one acting like a child. Now, you either walk out of here under your own power, or I will have security escort you out."

"I'm not leaving." Hollis replies firmly, and Gibbs looked at his team. Tony and Ziva stood up, walking over to her. Tony grabbed one of her arms, Ziva grabbed the other and McGee called down to have security pull her car up front. "Get your hands off of me! You're not security!" Hollis yelled, fighting tooth and nail, but Ziva swiftly pulled her knife, pressing the tip against the woman's side.

"Security had some absences today, we're filling in." Tony said cheerily, though his eyes almost shot daggers at Hollis. She kicked and screamed all the way to the elevator, but Tony and Ziva had control over her.

"Glad to have you back, Jethro," Jenny called from the upper level, and Gibbs looked up. "I don't have to tell you what you need to do now, do I?" She added, cocking her head to the side.

"No ma'am," Gibbs said with a daring smile, and Jenny shook her head and went back to her office. McGee grinned at Gibbs, who handed him a cell phone. His to be, exact. "Why the hell do you have my cell phone?" Gibbs questioned in disbelief.

"You left it here last night, shoved it into that drawer and then left." McGee said, and Gibbs chuckled, taking it and saying,

"Thanks, Tim,"

"No problem, boss, just use it well. And don't break her heart again," McGee said firmly, standing up to Gibbs, which was a rarity.

"I won't," Gibbs murmured, tucking the phone into his pocket. He'd call her later, when he was alone and had control of his raging emotions.

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time_

_You're still with me it's true_

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby,_

_Not a day goes by_

"God, I miss you Abbs," He whispered as he sat down, and Tony and Ziva came striding back. They strode right over to Gibbs' desk and stood in front of it, staring at Gibbs with steely eyes.

"Can I do something for you two?" He questioned, looking up.

"Call her." They both said in unison, and Gibbs held up his hands in surrender.

"I will!"

"When?" They asked, still in unison, and Gibbs almost chuckled, but held back and replied,

"Tonight. You can even check my phone records tomorrow,"

Ducky, who had snuck up behind them, said loudly, "Well it's about damn time, Jethro."

Tony and Ziva looked behind them to see Ducky standing there, and they all smiled. Gibbs nodded and got up, striding over to the elevator. He pressed a random button and then stopped the elevator.

Slowly he slid down until he was sitting in the exact same spot he had sat, comforting Abby a few years before. He took a picture out of his jacket pocket, the picture that was always there, as close to his heart as it could be. He and Abby were sitting at the bar, and he had his arm possessively over her shoulder, to ward off any potential men who lusted after her looks. He was looking at her, and she was laughing, smiling at the camera.

It was a beautiful picture of Abby, and he would come into the elevator at least once a day, staring at her for an hour, sometimes more. Before, it would just hurt his heart, but now, it was comforting, knowing he would hear her voice soon.

--

End of chapter 2! I'm sorry for bringing that itch with a b into the story, but that was the last of her. I actually needed her to make Gibbs realize what he was missing without Abby there, and then he would call her. Plus, I love it when I get to bash that evil woman! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it!!! Only 1 more chapter to go, and adios for now!


	3. Its Been Forever That I've Felt This Way

Chapter 3, and the final chapter, is up!!! Back to the present, just after Gibbs calls Abby, and so on. Pondering the idea of a part 3, if anyone's interested…trying to come up with a good song for it. Sorry, going too far ahead of myself, as usual! Enjoy!

--

It had been a week since Mark and Jennifer had been killed. Lee understood that her parents were gone, that they had gone up to heaven, but she didn't cry, just kept staring off into space, and barely said anything. Abby was really worried about her, but when the morning of the funeral came, she knew she couldn't help the little girl. Her silence came from grief, and that had to heal on its own.

Abby, Lee and Barbra, Abby's grandmother and Lee's great-grandmother, were standing in the front during the services. Since it was a beautiful day, Abby had decided to have the funeral outside, something she knew Mark and Jennifer would've liked.

As Mark and Jennifer were laid to rest side by side, tears poured down Abby's cheeks, and as people got up and began to walk towards the grieving family, Lee suddenly took off, running as fast as a 3 year old could, away from the graves of her parents.

"Lee!" Abby called, desperately running after her niece. That was all she had left, beside her grandmother. She couldn't lose someone else. "Lee, baby, stop," Abby pleaded, catching up to her niece easily and swiftly pulling her into her arms. Lee fought her hard, but that only made Abby hold on tighter.

After a few minutes, Lee gave up the fight and sobbed on Abby's shoulder, all the bottled up grief pouring out from her little body as her parent's death took its toll upon her body and soul.

--

That afternoon, Abby talked with Barbra about moving to DC. They both agreed it would be best, for them all. Abby would be back home, and Barbra needed a change of scenery anyways. Lee would be better off when she started school, and they all would be better off away from the haunting town where Mark and Jennifer had been killed.

The only person Abby called was Ducky, for two reasons. One, she knew he wouldn't tell anyone else, and two, she kind of hoped to introduce her grandmother and Ducky, had been wanting to for a while now.

A few days later, Abby's plane descended into DC, and when Abby stepped off the plane, a smile grew on her face. "How do you like DC so far, Lee?" Abby questioned, swinging the girl into her arms.

"Pretty sunset," Lee said excitedly, pointing to the sun sinking down below the horizon.

"Why, yes it is, my dear," Barbra said, standing beside them. Abby's eyes focused on something closer than the sunrise: an old car with Ducky standing next to it.

"Ducky!" She cried out, setting Lee down and dashing over to him.

"Abigail!" Ducky exclaimed, embracing the young woman who threw her arms around his neck tightly.

"I missed you, Duck-man," Abby said, and Ducky replied with a chuckle,

"I missed you too, Abby,"

When Abby drew back, his tone turned somber as he said, "I'm so sorry to hear about your brother and sister-in-law, Abby,"

Abby blinked back tears and nodded, whispering, "Thanks, Duck. You would've liked them,"

"I'm sure I would have." Ducky assured her, and Abby looked at him with questioning eyes, saying,

"I'll tell you about them later," 

"I'd like that," Ducky replied warmly just as Lee came running up. "Now who do we have here?" Ducky questioned with a big smile, crouching down to Lee's height.

"I'm Lee Sciuto." Lee said proudly, taking a hold of Abby's hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Lee Sciuto."

"Duck-man, this is my grandma, Barbra Sciuto." Abby said eagerly, pulling Barbra forward.

"Dr. Donald Mallard, at your service," Ducky said, bowing to Barbra, who smiled and said,

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Mallard."

"Oh please, call me Ducky. All my friends do,"

"I'd be honored," Barbra said with a grin, and Abby rolled her eyes, walking to the car and saying,

"Ducky, can you drop me and Lee of at NCIS? I wanna go see the team,"

--

Ducky and Barbra drove away, deep in conversation while Abby pinned a visitor's badge to her shirt, and one to Lee's. The security men all hugged Abby, and then she boarded the elevator with a grin. "It's good to be home," Abby whispered, squeezing Lee's hand, who was busy being fascinated by the way the buttons lit up when you pushed them.

Apparently they were visiting all the floors possible, and then some others ones, today.

_Minutes turn to hours_

_And the hours to days_

_Seems it's been forever_

_That I've felt this way_

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, about ready to send his agents home for the night. All their cases were wrapped up, and no one else was likely to kill a sailor that night. Just as Gibbs stood up, the elevator doors dinged, and for some strange reason, they all looked over in the direction of the elevator.

Abby stepped out of the elevator, looking around with a sigh of relief. Her gaze strayed to the four pairs of eyes staring at her, and no matter how hard she fought it, her eyes locked onto the brilliant blue eyes she hadn't seen in forever. To distract herself, she bent down and picked Lee up into her arms.

Gibbs's eyes clouded with confusion for a moment, seeing the little girl in Abby's arms. His mind quickly did the math, and with a jolt of realization, he thought that if Abby had been pregnant when she left, she could have a child by now. But that freezing thought passed when he realized that the girl had to be at least 3, and Abby had only been gone a year or so.

"Abby!" Tony cried out, literally running over to the Goth and embracing her solidly.

"Do no hurt the poor girl," Ziva scolded, striding over quickly and hugging Abby tightly as well.

"Abbs, you're back!" McGee exclaimed, hugging her after Ziva. Gibbs slowly walked over to her, and Tony pulled McGee back from his hug with Abby. "Hey!" McGee exclaimed, but then saw Gibbs standing there, and fell silent.

Abby steeled herself to let Lee down and throw her arms around Gibbs' neck, saying, "Hey Gibbs!" like she did almost everyday over a year ago.

Gibbs was so stunned he couldn't get his arms around her before she pulled away, and said, "This, is my adorable niece Lee!"

"She's so cute," Ziva cooed, and they all knelt down by Lee, introducing themselves. When that was over, Tony stood up and announced,

"Let's all go over to that bar nearby and get wasted while swapping stories, huh?"

"I'll go but I'm not drinking," Abby said quickly, gathering Lee up in her arms.

"Huh? But, you used to drink better than me," Tony said questioningly, and Abby said quietly,

"I'm going to go drop Lee of with my grandma. I'll meet you all there."

With that she quickly walked to the elevator and closed the doors before any one of them could react. "What was that all about?" Ziva asked with confusion, and Gibbs thought for a long moment, and then it hit him. When he got really drunk at night, which was a lot, he'd turn on the news in New Orleans to see what was going on where Abby now lived. He remembered seeing a drunk-driving accident, and the name 'Sciuto' but he hadn't put two and two together, until now.

"Her brother and sister-in-law were killed in drunk-driving accident a month ago," Gibbs replied quietly, and it was his turn to get questioning looks. Instead of answering them, he turned and walked over to his desk to get his coat. Tony, Ziva and McGee did the same, but when Gibbs left, they convened in the same elevator. They had much to discuss.

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time_

_You're still with me it's true_

_Oh, somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby_

_Not a day goes by_

That night, Abby was slyly interrogated about her life in New Orleans, and then Ziva brought up the subject of her niece. Abby told them the exact same thing Gibbs had, and avoided everyone's eyes, including Ducky, Gibbs, Palmer and Jenny, who had shown up a little later than the 3 special agents. Barbra had stayed at Ducky's place with Lee. The big group sat at a table and ordered shots and bottles as they all talked, drank and laughed. The only one not drinking was Abby, who kept ordering a Coke with double ice, just because she could.

Before they knew it, the clock hands were creeping past midnight, and Abby let out a yawn. "Well, time for me to get home, er…"

"You and your grandmother can stay with me until you find a permanent dwelling here in DC." Ducky said warmly with a smile at Abby. Just as Abby stood up, Gibbs rose to his feet and said quietly,

"I'll drive you home, Abby,"

"I can manage better than you can, Gibbs." Abby replied in an equally quiet voice. No one dared speak as Abby walked out, and Gibbs followed her.

"Abby," He implored, gently touching her shoulder. She whipped around and said,

"What do you want, Gibbs?"

"I, I just wanted to talk," Gibbs said, stunned from her reaction.

"Fine, Gibbs. Let's talk. You want me to talk about how you waited a whole year before calling me? Or how about the fact that I heard no news from you at all? Or maybe…"

"Okay, I get your point, Abby!" Gibbs exclaimed, and Abby said loudly,

"Do you, Gibbs? My heart broke from the moment you started pushing me away. Have you ever thought of the fact that you might just be too late with your apology? And here I was thinking that an apology was a sign of weakness. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe my whole life is a lie. I don't really know anymore."

Abby's rambling thoughts made no sense to Gibbs for a long moment, or Abby even, but then Gibbs recognized it as a symptom of grief, obviously from losing her brother and sister-in-law. "Abby…" Gibbs started to say soothingly, and Abby lost it.

"Don't baby me! I'm so sick and tired of it! I don't even know if you were sincere with your apology, or you were just tired of that new forensic dude you have. You never told me you loved me, Gibbs, in that message. Maybe that's all I wanted to hear, those three little words that you could only sign to me before. Maybe you don't really love me." Abby shook her head, conflicted with emotions. "I don't even know what I'm saying,"

"Maybe you do," Gibbs said gently, and Abby shrugged, the tears cascading down her face. "I hurt you, Abby, I hurt you really bad," He started to say, and Abby replied,

"That's the problem, Gibbs. I'd already forgiven you for that, long before you left a message on my voicemail. That old cliché is true this time, it's not really you, it's me," Her voice sounded miserable, and Gibbs knew what he had to do as he stepped as close to her as he would dare. His heart was breaking, but he was firm in his resolve.

"I understand, Abby. What can I do?" He asked in a whisper, and she looked him straight in the eyes, saying tremblingly,

"Wait for me. It's not right for me to ask that, I know, but, I just need space, time to think things through. I was not prepared for, for Mark, and Jennifer, both of them, they didn't deserve that, they'll never get to see their little girl grow up…" She trailed off, and Gibbs interrupted,

"It's the least I can do for you, Abby. I'll wait." She nodded, and Gibbs knew he made the right choice. He didn't want a relationship based on grief or regret, and he knew she didn't either. That's why she'd been pushing him away. Too bad he wasn't going to go anywhere.

With understanding nods, they both turned and walked in opposite directions. About 10 steps later, both looked back at the other, and a soft smile appeared on Gibbs and Abby's faces. That smile stayed there throughout the turn to face their separate directions as they continued on their, for now, separate ways.

_That I don't think of you_

--

Don't hate me for the ending!!! I'm working on a sequel, the final one, and I'm using Lady Antebellum's song "Need You Now" so if you look up the lyrics, it might give you a hint as to what the final addition to my 3-fic series will be. Thanks so much for reading, and adios! (for now)


End file.
